1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to compounds, compositions and methods for treating sickle cell disease or complications associated therewith, and more specifically to the use of particular glycomimetics for the treatment. The glycomimetics may also be used to treat graft versus host disease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sickle cell disease is an inheritable hematological disorder based on a mutation in the β-globin gene of hemoglobin. Upon deoxygenation, this mutated hemoglobin polymerizes and causes a shape change (sickling) of the red blood cell. This change in red blood cells leads to obstruction of blood vessels causing a wide variety of complications such as stroke, pulmonary hypertension, end-organ disease and death.
In addition to the fatal or potentially fatal complications, there are serious non-fatal complications of sickle cell disease such as pain. The severity of the pain may vary, but normally requires some form of medical attention. Hospitalization may be necessary.
In the U.S. alone, approximately 70,000-80,000 people suffer from sickle cell disease. Sickle cell disease is estimated to affect one of every 1,300 infants in the general population, and one of every 400 of African descent. Currently, there is no cure for sickle cell disease. The disease is chronic and lifelong. Life expectancy is typically shortened.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the treatment of sickle cell disease or the complications associated therewith. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.